


一人之下（如果正篇是BE的番外

by xziee223



Series: [clarkjay]一人之下 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223
Summary: 男Omega孕期女體化注意、哺乳注意Jason的體徵按重啟前的設定幾乎是Batfamily雖然標著clarkjay但超人完全沒出現再說一遍，clark完全沒出現！連回憶中都沒有！！如果看見什麼其他的東西都是友情向、親情向再說一遍，整篇都是友情向跟親情向！絕大部分是不合邏輯的瞎扯蛋……Ooc注意年齡大概是Bruce 42、Dick 32、Jason 24、Tim 22、Damian 19，大概而已





	

**Author's Note:**

> 男Omega孕期女體化注意、哺乳注意  
> Jason的體徵按重啟前的設定  
> 幾乎是Batfamily  
> 雖然標著clarkjay但超人完全沒出現  
> 再說一遍，clark完全沒出現！連回憶中都沒有！！  
> 如果看見什麼其他的東西都是友情向、親情向  
> 再說一遍，整篇都是友情向跟親情向！  
> 絕大部分是不合邏輯的瞎扯蛋……  
> Ooc注意  
> 年齡大概是Bruce 42、Dick 32、Jason 24、Tim 22、Damian 19，大概而已

   
1.

　　留著一頭黑色中長髮年約28歲的懷孕Omega坐在Leslie．Thompkins醫生面前，兩個人談了很久。深藍色長版的孕婦裝蓋住大概再幾天就要臨盆的肚子。  
　　「我可以排定下個星期二幫你做手術。」Thompkins醫生在表上寫些什麼，「Jason，你確定我不用……」  
　　「不用。」說出口的是個低沉的男聲，「我下週二會再過來。」拿起桌上的女式皮包，戴上墨鏡，Omega站起身，深藍色的厚底皮鞋才踩踏而出，隔住雪夜的窗戶發出淒厲的震動。  
　　「……妳叫他來了？」Jason．Todd沒看Thompkins醫生，只小小的嘖了一聲。  
　　「從你失蹤第一天開始Bruce就通知我，只要你來就要告知他。」  
　　Jason摸摸自己的肚子，嘆了口氣。若不是Thompkins醫生是他最信任的醫生，他還真不打算回來高譚動手術。

　　護士敲響房門，「Thompkins醫生，Wayne先生在外頭。」  
　　「看來我沒時間從後門走了是吧？」  
　　「你現在也不適合激烈運動，Jason。」轉頭面向護士，「讓他進來。」  
　　護士沒關上門，往外頭輕聲說著：「Wayne先生，Thompkins醫生請你進去。」

　　男人緩緩的走進來，黑著一張臉。  
　　他是Bruce．Wayne，不是蝙蝠俠。  
　　Jason透過墨鏡看著他，黑髮俐落向後梳去，冷峻的面容上比他上次見到他時多了更多滄桑。Jason不自覺抿了抿淺色口紅。  
　　「你們好好聊聊吧。」Thompkins拿起他的資料，直接往外走去，輕輕帶上門。

　　「我猜，剛參加完慈善晚宴？」  
　　男人身上沾上一點的香水味與Omega的香氣，卻掩蓋不了他身為Alpha侵略性的訊息素。  
　　Bruce走上前，沒有說話將Jason拉進一個擁抱中。

　　「……」Jason愣在那仍他抱著，不知道該不該伸出手抓住他。  
　　空氣中的Alpha訊息素突然緩和下來。  
　　「回來就好。」  
　　Jason其實更期待他給自己一巴掌然後咆哮：『這孽種是誰的！？』──喔，一定是前陣子跟Roy一起看太多無聊的戲劇。  
　　訊息素不會說謊，那是個父親的味道。  
　　「回家吧？」男人輕輕的放開他，輕輕的問。  
　　「就這樣出去？你嫌醜聞太少？」  
　　「這是喜訊。」  
　　「……」Jason猶豫一下，點了點頭。

　　Bruce沒有跟Thompkins多說些什麼，只跟她點頭道了謝。  
　　Jason跟在Bruce後面，像個偷偷懷孕的失足少女。

　　意外的是外面沒有大批記者，也沒有狗仔跟拍。  
　　車上的溫度很舒服，Jason放下他的連身帽，在安全帶底下扭了一下身體。  
　　「預產期什麼時候？」  
　　等紅綠燈的時候Bruce問。  
　　「下禮拜二剖腹。」  
　　「是男孩還女孩？」  
　　「女孩。」  
　　「取名字了嗎？」  
　　「Zona。」  
　　Bruce看了Jason一眼，Jason的有問必答彷彿在掩蓋什麼。綠燈一閃便踩下油門，輕輕的踩，全然不像平常開蝙蝠車那樣。  
　　「姓呢？」  
　　「……」Jason開口，又閉上，他知道老傢伙遲早會問，「Todd。」  
　　男人吸了口氣。  
　　「Jason。」  
　　「專心開車，老傢伙。」把視線撇開。說實話會出車禍的。

 

2.

　　Damian一見到Jason的肚子和已經長出來的乳房立刻皺起眉頭，故作睥睨的說：「Todd，哪來的孽種？」  
　　Jason卻笑了。  
　　「對對，就是這個反應～」忍不住給他拍拍手。  
　　「這幾個月你就為了這個躲起來？」指著Jason的肚子，「還把自己搞成這樣？」  
　　「哈，我就靠這樣成功離開好幾個月不是嗎？」  
　　Damian已經成長到比Jason的個頭還高了，從訊息素來看他是個不折不扣強壯的Alpha，而且聞起來跟Bruce很像。甚至連眼睛、臉上一稜一角都像極Bruce年輕的樣子。  
　　挺著肚子的Jason沒辦法像Damian那樣走得那麼快，腿甚至闔不起來。但蝙蝠崽發現之後也放慢自己行走的速度。

　　Alfred拿過Bruce的外套後見到老爺一臉陰鬱。而Jason仍舊跟Damian肩並肩的走遠。  
　　「……」  
　　老管家在細膩的眼神中察覺到什麼，難得沒有拐彎抹角，中肯的說：「畢竟他們是同輩分的。」  
　　Bruce開始覺得自己老了。

 

3.

　　「小翅膀，」Dick一臉嚴肅的坐在Jason床邊的單人沙發上，「你老實告訴我……」  
　　Jason闔起他的書，瞇著眼看Dick。他想他一定也是要問父親是誰……

　　「抽菸、喝酒、罵髒話都沒有吧你？」  
　　「……」  
　　Jason長嘆了口氣後又打開書。  
　　「寶寶不能接受菸你知道嗎？更別說你每天至少一罐啤酒還有二十四小時的髒話！」  
　　「都戒掉了，Grayson。」  
　　「真的？連『他媽的』都沒說？」  
　　Jason倒吸一口氣，「去你的Grayson滾回你房間！！」他媽的別帶壞我的小孩！！

 

4.

　　Jason跟Tim對視了一陣子。  
　　「你想講什麼？小紅？」  
　　「這幾個月你都去哪了？大紅？」Tim邊咬著雞汁口味的薯片邊問。  
　　「一開始去了中東，買好假髮去日本，買好Beta香水去北極一陣子。」  
　　「大紅，那些東西你在這也買得到，還有你也不用跑那麼冷的地方養胎……」還特地找一個通訊比較麻煩的地方，寧可選一個他最討厭的寒冷地帶，但他不會忘記他們還有顆衛星吧……  
　　關於這點Jason當然也有準備，但他沒有打算說出來。  
　　「後來被迫停止接任務，就一直待在剛果的雨林裡。」  
　　「……」  
　　Jason瞇起眼，管他說的是真的還假的，小紅的表情挺有趣。

 

5.

　　兩隻小鳥窩在Damian的房間裡。  
　　「好，我們來整理一下。」Dick打開一包薯片，「小翅膀這兩年來都跟Roy在一塊，連熱潮都是跟Roy一起過……可是Roy進入正義聯盟後他們就分開了。那大概是將近九個月前，你覺得會不會是……」  
　　「你覺得呢？」  
　　「我不知道，Barbara難得沒有這方面的情報，我不相信Roy會始亂終棄……」  
　　「你打電話問一下軍火庫。」  
　　Tim居然會說出『你打電話問一下』這麼閒話家常的話，Dick在想是不是自己挑錯薯片味道讓他這麼不上心。  
　　「我要怎麼開口？嘿Roy你知道Jason懷孕了嗎？還是嘿你知道你有個女兒叫Zona嗎？──不我問不出口！」  
　　「就我的情報跟大紅度過熱潮的只有……」  
　　「……」Dick沉默一會，「先不說其他的，超人離開我們是在一年前。」而且他跟Jason是在一年半前分手的。  
　　「你有跟B提過嗎？」  
　　「每次只要講到Jason跟超人在一起過我都不敢想起Bruce的臉，你覺得呢？」懊惱，「那你有說過嗎？」  
　　「我跟你一樣。」

 

6.

　　Damian回來時他還沒換下羅賓裝，房間滿地的垃圾與薯片包裝袋，而始作俑者們還好好的坐在桌前。  
　　「你們來我房間幹什麼！！」  
　　「Damian我們需要一些情報……」  
　　「你們需要我的情報？」知道大鳥三鳥想討論什麼，四鳥瞇起他的眼，抬高下巴不可一世的樣子，「在交換之前不應該先說個可貴情報來聽聽？」

　　Dick跟Tim交換了個眼神。  
　　『說那個行嗎？』  
　　『不行那是我們最後的籌碼……』  
　　『但除了那個我們沒有有用的情報……』  
　　「說話！」  
　　「那……Damian，」Dick決定說了，「你知道Jason跟Kent交往過嗎……」  
　　「哪個Kent？」  
　　「Clark．Kent。」  
　　「超人？……！！」Damian從床上跳起來，「來源可靠？」  
　　「我跟Barbara還親手撮合他們呢……」想到那個過去Dick就頭皮發麻。  
　　「父親知道嗎？」  
　　「沒人向他提過……但他是蝙蝠俠……」知道的可能性可能很高，但Bruce沒有處決超人真的很不尋常。  
　　三人同時沉默。

　　「後來怎麼了？」Damian首先開口。  
　　「超人恢復超能力Jason就提分手了。」  
　　「那不是一年半的事嗎？」Damian翻了個白眼，一副哪個年代的事了還拿出來講。  
　　「那你有這方面的情報嗎？」  
　　Damian想了一下後說：「就你們所說，從外星人跟Jason分手到他懷孕前，都是跟Roy一起，而且熱潮也都待在Roy的飛船裡。」Damian先整理了狀況，「我的情報是這段時間內外星人一樣大都會跟正義聯盟兩邊跑，還跟神奇女俠複合，……但是到Todd熱潮期附近超人好像都會有點，心不在焉？」  
　　「……」三人又沉默了。舊愛還是最美……

　　「好吧，」Tim說，「我們不需要討論超人，還有個選項。」  
　　「是……」Dick梗著喉嚨，不想相信最後的結論會回到原點。  
　　「說不定卡車帽的飛船裡還有別人。」  
　　「小翅膀才不會僅僅因為相信對方就讓他幫忙解決熱潮！而且哪來那麼多小翅膀相信的Alpha！」  
　　Damian跟Tim同時看著Dick，同時咬了一口薯片。

　　「別告訴我你們在想我不敢想的事……」Dick吞了口口水，「Bruce他不會……」  
　　「閉嘴小鬼才不姓Wayne！！」Damian又跳了起來，「姓Grayson還差不多！！」  
　　「不是我而且我那個時間在布魯德海文！！」  
　　「證據？」  
　　「……」Dick結節巴巴的開口，「叫Zona．Harper不是很好嗎……」逃避般的把責任都推給了曾經的夥伴……  
　　Tim突然覺得自己是個Beta真是太好了。

 

7.

　　「我知道你想問什麼，」Thompkins醫生皺起眉頭，「Jason來我這之前已經做好所有產撿，他沒告訴我在哪做的，產撿報告的主要出處、受檢人也都裁掉，而且每一份的用紙、印刷體、格式也不一樣。」這部份只能說明Jason去了很多地方，每一間醫院他都用不同的名字、不同的身份。  
　　蝙蝠俠站在角落，用低沉的聲音說：「把妳知道的告訴我。」  
　　「孩子很健康。」  
　　「……」  
　　「就這樣。」  
　　「……」  
　　「產撿報告上跟孩子生理有關的全都被割掉，每份報告上都有一堆洞，除了她非常健康之外我不知道還有什麼好說的。」  
　　「報告呢？」  
　　「我看完Jason就燒掉了。」  
　　蝙蝠俠轉身。

　　「Jason知道你們遲早會發現，才會回來給我開刀，Bruce，」Thompkins輕聲說，「他希望你們能接受她，但不希望被知道父親的身份。別對他太苛刻好嗎？」

 

8.

　　「Bruce老爺。」Alfred將一杯熱茶放到桌上，順勢拉回望著天花板發呆的Wayne先生。  
　　Bruce扭回他的脖子，靜暱的書房中散出淡淡紅茶香。  
　　「我相信壁爐前會比這裡溫暖許多，或許我們可以換個位置？」  
　　「我很忙，Alfred。」  
　　稍早前Bruce經過客廳，Jason坐在壁爐前蓋張毛毯打著盹，睡得很安穩。  
　　自從Jason復活後，Bruce就沒再看過Jason安心睡著的模樣了。  
　　「若您需要算天花板上有幾隻蜘蛛，相信我，溫暖的地方會更精彩。」  
　　怎麼可能會有蜘蛛呢……  
　　Bruce看著擺在一邊的Jason的生理手錶，那上頭只剩下指針在動，沒有再紀錄Jason的心跳。  
　　Jason失蹤前一天他把這支錶寄回來，隨包裹附上一張紙條：我需要冷靜一下。  
　　幾個月後，Jason挺了個肚子回來。  
　　比起孩子的父親是誰，Bruce更想知道這段時間Jason為了躲避他們去了哪裡、做了什麼、有沒有好好照顧自己。

　　「那就去客廳吧……」他說。

 

8.

　　Jason一邊抱著自己的肚子坐在爐火前，一邊看著旁邊Bruce。  
　　「你去上班行不行？」  
　　Bruce坐在另一張單人沙發上，不知為什麼突然心血來潮做他不擅長做的事。  
　　「Tim會處理好。」  
　　他削了一顆很醜的蘋果。  
　　——那你去蝙蝠洞行不行？  
　　Jason萬般無奈，平時不上班就待在蝙蝠洞彷彿沒其他事情可以做的Bruce，現在像個慈父般坐在他身邊還削蘋果？噢，Bruce都不Bruce了。  
　　Bruce削好蘋果後就坐在那，沒吃蘋果就是看著他。

　　「……我不想吃蘋果。」Jason最終說。  
　　「那你想吃什麼？」  
　　「我想吃的你做不出來。」  
　　「……說說看？」  
　　此時Bruce的訊息素中參雜一些被質疑想要扳回顏面的味道。  
　　Jason看著他一會後，一邊搖搖頭一邊伸手到他的提袋裡，從裡面拿出一張保存良好的紙條。  
　　Bruce接手前Jason又抽了回去。  
　　「不要麻煩到Alfred。」  
　　「不會。」接過紙條。  
　　紙裡頭寫著密密麻麻的俄羅斯文，看起來是甜點的製作方法。  
　　「……」  
　　對什麼都會就是不會進廚房的Bruce來說，這還真是大難題……

 

9.

　　Jason經過廚房的時候只見大蝙蝠跟三隻小鳥在廚房裡慌忙的弄得全身是麵粉。  
　　──他的確沒說不能麻煩到其他羅賓……

　　「Bruce，蛋清呢？」  
　　「……」攪在一塊了……  
　　「高譚的所有市場與供應商沒有賣這款可可粉，」Tim出動了他誇張的搜尋儀器，「……西伯利亞有間供應商有！」  
　　Damian才準備打電話出去，Bruce立刻壓住耳朵裡的通訊器：「Flash！現在立刻去西伯利亞！」

　　這實在太有趣了！  
　　Jason忍不住拿起他的手機背過他們，找好相機角度，把自己跟廚房裡的大蝙蝠和三隻小鳥一起拍了進去。  
　　編輯、上傳、送出。

 

10.

Kal：我完全無法想像這個畫面……  
J：別說你了，我也沒想過！  
Kal：Bruce還動用了正義聯盟？  
J：對  
Kal：拉奧啊……  
J：Flash來了  
Kal：有買到可可粉嗎？  
J：好像有，我晚點傳給你  
Kal：好

 

11.

　　Flash本來想跟Bruce說些什麼，可是廚房的狀況他有點插不上話，只好繞原路從蝙蝠洞離開。衝到一半的時候看到挺著肚子的Jason，他又衝了回來，確認自己沒看錯在那愣了很久。  
　　「呃……」難得Flash會想不到自己該說什麼，「……的確是毀滅世界級別的任務。」  
　　「哈～」Jason一邊笑一邊蓋起他的書本。

 

12.

　　下午三點Jason醒來時發現三隻小鳥圍坐在他旁邊。  
　　「……我有東西吃了嗎？」  
　　早知道他媽不等了……啊，胎教胎教！  
　　「有。」Bruce手邊正擺著一盤Jason指定的餅乾。  
　　「欸我的那張作法沒事吧？」比起成果Jason更擔心他那張作法。  
　　「沒事。」  
　　所有人全神貫注看Jason走過去拿起一片外層有點焦黑的餅乾，尤其是Bruce他的臉黑到彷彿他面對的是個難纏的敵人。  
　　Jason咬了口。  
　　「哈……」忍不住笑了一下，接著咬第二口。

　　「……」這是好吃還不好吃的反應……  
　　沒有人開口問這個問題。

　　「幹嘛看著我？我一個人吃不了這麼多，你們嚐過了嗎？」Jason拉了張椅子坐下。  
　　小鳥們從地上爬起，圍到桌邊，看著那盤無論是形狀或顏色都醜不可言的餅乾。  
　　「不會吧？你們沒試過就拿來給我吃？」Jason又拿了第二塊，「看在我跟小鬼都還沒被毒死的份上，不吃吃看？」

 

13.

Kal收到一張除了Jason以外所有人都入鏡的照片，Alfred拿來一壺剛泡好的紅茶，他們圍在一起，吃著不太美觀的餅乾，每個人表情都不像平常那樣劍拔弩張，反而像個一起享受午茶的家族。  
Kal：你呢？  
J：偷拍不能太高調  
Kal：真可惜，味道如何？  
J：完全不一樣  
Kal：Bruce他們知道嗎？  
J：別說  
Kal：好吧  
Kal：寶寶怎麼樣了？  
J：很好，她比我還強壯  
Kal：那就好，什麼時候要生？  
J：下週二下午  
Kal：我知道了

J：Kal  
Kal：我知道  
J：嗯  
Kal：我不會去看她

 

14.

　　星期一下午兩點，Dick搬來了一個方形的桌子。  
　　「來打麻將吧！」  
　　「迪基鳥你很閒是嗎？」坐在窗前曬太陽的Jason只撇了他一眼，他寧可無聊的曬太陽。  
　　「我已經打電話叫上Tim跟Damian，他們等等就到～」撐開桌子，「你要喝什麼？我讓Alfred準備。」  
　　Jason瞇著眼想了一下。  
　　「你不准喝啤酒！」  
　　「打麻將不喝啤酒要喝什麼！」

　　Tim和Damian很快就回來了。  
　　「打多大？兩百一百？」Damian將麻將粒倒到排桌上。  
　　「Damian你爸都給你多少零用錢……」光打二十十塊Dick都心痛了何況是兩百一百……  
　　「兩百一百我沒意見。」Tim拿來些垃圾食物。  
　　「只是好玩而已沒必要賭身家！！」小警察有點窮。  
　　「那就賭小甜餅。」Jason說，他其實也覺得兩百一百沒關係……  
　　「……」比起錢小鳥們更關心小甜餅，畢竟Alfred的甜點用錢買不到……  
　　「怎麼？怕了？」Jason拋著骰子。  
　　「就賭小甜餅！」Damian疊好蓋起來的東南西北，「打多久？」  
　　「Bruce五點會回來，應該能打兩將。」Tim點點頭示意Jason能骰骰子了。  
　　Jason的上家是Dick、對家Tim、下家Damian。

　　半小時後莊家連莊到十七的時候……  
　　「不玩了啦！」孕夫推倒他的牌，抱著肚子猛然站起來，結實的肚子撞了牌桌一下。  
　　「小翅膀你冷靜點，小心寶寶！」  
　　「大紅你莊家耶，才東風東。」Tim冷靜的看著他的對家。  
　　「Todd，你的牌品去哪了？」下家Damian幸災樂禍的拿起他的橙汁。  
　　「臭莊哪叫連莊！你們一個個心懷鬼胎！不過是賭小甜餅需要這麼認真嗎！！」  
　　在沒使用抑味劑的狀態下，一點點心情變化都會被察覺出來，聽什麼缺什麼根本瞞不住。  
　　「呃我不想這麼說，不過正在懷胎的是你，先坐下好嗎小翅膀？」  
　　「這關心到我們接下來一個月的點心，不能不認真。」Tim決定繼續洗牌。  
　　「你還是快點坐回來吧，不要浪費時間，父親快回來了。」

　　「我回來了。」Bruce黑著一張臉站在門口，他在走廊上已經聽見爭吵的內容。  
　　「父親！」Damian跳了起來。現在才快三點，別說兩將，一圈都還沒打完。  
　　Tim的手還放在牌桌上，一時不知該不該停下；Dick仍在試圖安撫氣鼓鼓的Jason。  
　　「坐下。」男人脫下他的西裝外套，一反常態沒碎碎唸說教，只問：「玩到哪了？」  
　　「東風東。」四人同時說。  
　　「才剛開始？」Bruce在莊家旁邊搬來張椅子，然後挽起袖子，在莊家的位置坐下。  
　　「Bruce？你認真的？」  
　　「認真的。」拍拍莊家旁的椅子，示意Jason坐下。  
　　Jason繃著臉坐到Bruce旁邊，於是Dick也坐下。  
　　「賭什麼？」  
　　「小甜餅。」  
　　Bruce點點頭。

　　一個小時後。東風東，莊家連二十八拉二十九。  
　　「不玩了啦！！」三隻小鳥同時推牌。  
　　換Jason在一旁幸災樂禍。  
　　「先生們，牌品呢？」  
　　「找Bruce當搶手太過分了！」  
　　「不然你們也去挺個肚子啊！」  
　　Alpha們啞口無言。Bruce黑著臉比較擔心他們三個同時帶孕婦或孕夫回來。都可以湊一桌麻將了……  
　　「我要去噴抑味劑。」Tim起身，什麼味道都讓Bruce聞到但他們都聞不到Bruce太不公平了。  
　　「我也去。」Dick跟著起身。  
　　「你呢？蝙蝠崽？」  
　　Damian手環著胸，「哼，我不需要靠氣味也能贏。」

　　半小時後。南風底，目前情況一家輸三家。  
　　「還要撐嗎？蝙蝠崽？」  
　　「……」他連四個月後的小甜餅都輸掉了。

　　再過十五分鐘，北風起，整桌都噴了抑味劑的情況下，反而是Bruce沒機會胡牌，雖謹慎沒放槍卻一直被自摸。  
　　他沉著眼，深吸了口氣，「Jason，去噴抑味劑。」  
　　「什……」  
　　並不是Jason影響了身為Alpha的Bruce，而是他的味道一直透漏出Bruce缺什麼聽什麼。  
　　「哈，輪到你了！Todd！」  
　　「好！我就坐你旁邊！！」Jason起身，拖著椅子繞過Bruce。  
　　「待在你的位置上！」Damian擋著他拉過來的椅子。  
　　「你等著——」話未說完，Jason突然撐著椅子不動，一滴汗水從他額間冒出……  
　　空氣中Omega訊息素換成個較為激烈的味道，所有人同時停下洗牌的動作。  
　　「你……」  
　　Damian起身將Jason扶到椅子上，Bruce丟下一句：「我去開車！Tim，聯絡Leslie！」便衝了出去。  
　　「Damian你送小翅膀出去，我去拿他的外套！」  
　　此時羅賓中身高最高的Damian半跪在Jason身邊，緊緊握著他的手。  
　　「Todd，感覺怎麼樣？能不能走？」  
　　Jason抓緊肚子上的衣物，緊縮在椅子上困難的點頭。但他實際狀況是他連站都站不起來。  
　　這比他計畫還提早了一天，也比預產期早了兩天。

 

15.

　　躺在擔架上被推進走廊時，蝙蝠家一直都跟在旁邊。Jason痛得咬住牙，卻連叫都不肯叫。  
　　他以為自己很能忍受痛苦，但臨盆的痛完全不一樣……  
　　「Bruce……」他抓住旁邊跟著擔架一起跑的男人，「別……」  
　　「我不會走。」不會再留你一個人承受痛苦，我們都在。  
　　Jason搖頭，痛得嘴唇發白。  
　　「別驗……」他痛苦的說，「Zona不能認她的父親……答應我……」  
　　「Jason！」他不可能不驗的……  
　　「答應我……不然我就帶著她再也不出現在你們面前！快答應我！……Bruce！」  
　　「……」Bruce緊握著Jason的手，看著他被汗水浸濕的額頭與黏在上頭的黑髮，「我答應你。」  
　　「好……」Jason試圖放鬆身體，「我自己進去，你們不要進來……事到如今我能改自然生嗎……」  
　　「你的Alpha若不在場，你會撐不過去的。」  
　　「我能撐過去！──讓我自然生！她要這樣出來就這樣讓她出來！！」  
　　「你想怎麼樣都可以，但如果情況不對我還是會對你進行剖腹，孩子。」Leslie醫生推開產房大門。

 

16.

　　宏亮的哭聲傳出產房，蝙蝠家的四個人在椅子上鬆了口氣，他們看看彼此，站起來等待產房的門開。  
　　過一會後產房的門開了，Jason抱著新生兒被推了出來。  
　　「小翅膀，」Dick靠過去在Jason額頭上輕輕一吻，「辛苦你了。」  
　　──他真的撐過來了，在沒有Alpha的情況下。  
　　「夠了，迪基鳥，」Jason有些彆扭的推開夜翼，「少他媽的噁心了……」媽的他終於可以說他媽的了。  
　　「你不會希望這是Zona學會的第一個字吧大紅？」  
　　他們看著Zona，細細的紅色髮絲，眼皮雖還有些浮腫，卻能看到裡頭藏著漂亮的藍色眼珠……  
　　……  
　　…………ROY．HARPER。  
　　這個不用驗都看得出來。  
　　「她好皺。」Damian伸出一根手指，輕碰Zona的小臉。

　　當天晚上Roy收到了蝙蝠家族除了Jason以外所有人的訊息咒罵。  
　　他完全不知道自己幹了什麼……  
　　然而在聯盟遇到蝙蝠俠的時候蝙蝠俠待他始終如一，這讓Roy更加發毛……

 

17.

Kal在隔天早上收到Zona的照片。  
Kal：咦？生了！？  
J：昨天就急著出來  
Kal：拉奧啊……  
Kal：她真美不是嗎

 

18.

　　Jason挫敗的瞪著他以前的牛仔褲，以為生完就能穿實在太蠢了。  
　　Zona被放在靠近床邊遠離窗戶的嬰兒床裡，吮著手指正在睡午覺，Jason才剛給他餵過奶而已。  
　　「真好啊妳，」輕搖Dick送的嬰兒床，「吃飽就睡、睡飽就吃，還不用擔心牛仔褲穿不下。」  
　　用指背撫過女嬰柔嫩的臉頰，「吶，如果妳乖乖的，夏天一到我就帶妳去見Kal叔叔。」  
　　有點無奈又充滿憐愛，「千萬別出差錯啊，小鬼。」

 

19.

　　Jason已經整整兩天沒好好睡覺了。  
　　大半夜兩個小時哭一次，如果只是肚子餓或排泄都算簡單，完全不知道她在哭什麼的時候就讓人火大……  
　　誰說Omega可以聞出寶寶到底要什麼？他三小都聞不出來！  
　　「妳在我肚子裡乖得跟什麼一樣！」抱著Zona在房裡走來走去，還一邊搖晃手臂哄著她，「這根本詐欺！妳到底跟誰學的？」

　　剛巡完夜的蝙蝠俠和羅賓經過Jason的房間，只見他對著嚎啕大哭的女嬰碎唸。  
　　「媽的我已經夠吵了妳還比我更吵！！*」  
　　「你也知道自己吵嗎？Todd。」  
　　「蝙蝠崽滾回去睡覺！」  
　　「現在Zona才是蝙蝠崽！」  
　　奇怪的是Zona一看到蝙蝠俠跟羅賓就不哭了，只有嘎嘎的叫起來。  
　　「媽的妳……」  
　　「注意言詞。」Bruce走過去，繃著臉看著女嬰。  
　　Zona不但沒哭還朝Bruce伸出手。  
　　「讓我抱。」  
　　Jason顯得有些防備。雖然Bruce已經答應他不會做任何檢驗，但他可是蝙蝠俠。  
　　「Zona是我孫女。」男人說。  
　　「……」Damian和Jason兩人同時被自己的口水噎住。  
　　Bruce接過女嬰後女嬰乖得不像樣……  
　　「今天她跟我睡。」  
　　「……」Jason整個被嚇醒，「不要擅自作主！老傢伙！」  
　　Bruce丟給Jason一個紙袋。  
　　「Tim給你的，有空擠一些出來，半夜才有人幫你顧。」  
　　紙袋裡是擠奶器具……  
　　──要真擠了他以後要怎麼在道上混……

　　「Jason，你該休息了。」  
　　「半夜她靠么的時候你就別來找我！」  
　　Bruce全然不理會Jason的威脅，輕輕吻了Zona的臉頰。  
　　「跟爸爸說晚安。」舉起女嬰的小手對Jason揮一揮。  
　　Zona則靜靜的望著前方也不是在看任何人。  
　　「……」真是見鬼了。Damian也這麼想，他剛來的時候怎麼沒看到Bruce這樣寵他……

　　門關上的時候Jason抱著擠奶器具突然覺得憂鬱。  
　　妳吃老子的睡老子的連尿布都老子換的……翅膀還沒硬就胳膊往外彎妳個吃裡扒外的傢伙……

　　但他還是擠奶了。

 

20.

　　相安無事的來到夏天。前兩個月Jason被餵養得很好，Alfred似乎特地研究怎麼照顧產後孕夫。他的身體有更圓潤的趨勢，乳房也還沒恢復為原樣，不只如此還很會分泌乳汁。

　　比起陰晴不定的春天，夏天是陽光最充足的季節，而離開春天之後Zona變得非常陰晴不定。  
　　很容易在任何時候無意義的大哭大叫起來。Jason第一次衝出去的時候所有人都以為他要暴躁的破口大罵，沒想到他只是將Zona抱在懷中，然後離開了飯廳。  
　　在他們沒看見的地方，Jason摀著Zona的耳朵，小聲的安撫他。  
　　「老爸在這，Zona，聽我的聲音就好，乖乖的、乖乖的。」  
　　一開始這沒什麼用，Jason意外的很有耐心，Zona安靜下來以前都會這麼哄著。  
　　「很好，乖孩子。」  
　　接著他會哼些歌曲，Zona會靜靜的坐在他腿上，不吵也不鬧。  
　　如果這時候有人過來看看狀況，Jason會把手指放在嘴唇前，示意來人不要吵。

 

21.

　　Damian將他們家的小公主抱在懷裡。  
　　「我覺得Zona能分辨回家的人是誰。」他突然說。  
　　「怎麼講？」Dick坐在一邊逗著她。  
　　「你等著看。」

　　過一陣子後Zona突然一直看著客廳門口的方向，不理會Dick怎麼跟她玩就是看著門口的方向。  
　　「她父親要回來了。」  
　　「是嗎？」  
　　果然Jason五分鐘後就拎著他的包和安全帽走進來。  
　　Jason走過去撈起Zona。而Damian和Dick則一直看著Jason。  
　　「幹嘛這樣看著我？」Jason瞇起眼睛，「你們對Zona幹了什麼？」  
　　「沒幹什麼，妳女兒好像能聞到你的味道。」  
　　「是嗎？你們也能聞到啊。」放下他的安全帽，「我們回房間去～」對Zona說。

 

22.

　　餵玩奶後Jason穿好衣服，將Zona用背帶固定在胸前，拿起沒裝武器改裝尿布、紙巾、水瓶、奶嘴等嬰兒用品的背包背上，接著回到客廳拿起安全帽。  
　　「你們要出去？」  
　　「去兜風。」  
　　「你才剛兜風回來……」  
　　「再兜一次。」  
　　「別騎太快啊！」  
　　從機車咆哮的聲音來聽，小翅膀是沒聽見他在說什麼……

 

23.

　　Jason走進他以前的安全屋，從他手機殼上拆下一個方形扁平上頭貼著紅色蝙蝠的裝飾，然後對著隨便一個方位，按下藏在裝飾裡頭的按鈕。  
　　一道紅色的空間門開啟。  
　　「好了，Zona，跟地球說掰掰。」  
　　小公主抬頭看著他，懵懂無知。  
　　「走吧。」  
　　走進空間門，安全屋歸於平靜。

 

24.

　　「Damian，你覺得我們應不應該……」話說到一半自己停住，Dick一向不靠直覺行事，但這次他覺得事情有些不對勁……  
　　「你想知道Todd現在在哪？」  
　　「我告訴小翅膀Zona好像能聞到他的味道是不是冒犯了他？」  
　　「Todd早就知道Zona能分辨誰即將進屋，他也會看她的動作來判斷是誰回來。」  
　　「看她的動作？」  
　　「如果朝著門口討抱抱就是我父親回來了，你回來的時候她會咬自己的拳頭，Tim回來的時候她會看著門口的地板，Alfred回來的時候她會看著直線往門口的方向，我的話她會吸吮大拇指……至少我每次回來都看到她在吸吮大拇指。」  
　　「小翅膀說『你們也聞的到』，可是我是在他進門前三十秒才聞到的，Zona的動作在五分鐘前就一直存在了。如果他不知道的話可能會跟我們一起看她的反應；若像你所說小翅膀真的知道Zona有這個『天賦』的話，一般反應不是先炫耀自己的小孩嗎……可是他稀鬆平常的讓我們覺得Zona很平凡，就餵好奶又出去了？」  
　　「……」  
　　兩人相視兩秒，突然同時丟下手中的書本跟保養中的鉤索，直直衝進蝙蝠洞。

　　「沒有……」無論在世界上哪個角落，都沒有Jason的訊號或生命體徵存在。  
　　「羅賓呼叫蝙蝠俠！」  
　　『這裡是蝙蝠俠。』  
　　「蝙蝠俠……」Dick不知如何開口，「紅……不……羅賓消失了……」  
　　『……』通訊一邊帶來兩秒寂靜，『不……』Jason……  
　　「我藏在他身上背包上以及Zona身上的所有訊號都不存在，監視器只拍到他去了他的安全屋，我查過安全屋的監視設備，裡面沒有任何人類的生命體徵，他也沒有出來過。」

 

25.

　　另一個維度，塔科瑪星球。

　　「哈囉，Zona，黎明之女、小公主～」男人小心翼翼捧著女嬰彷彿她是易碎物品，「我是Kal-EI，是妳爸爸的好朋友～」  
　　男人強壯的身軀抱著女嬰，有種違和感。他有著墨黑色的短髮與明亮的藍色眼睛、英俊堅毅的臉。他穿著藍色的制服，胸口有個紅色大大的S，背後飄逸徜徉著紅色披風……  
　　他是Kal-EI，在這裡也被稱作超人，是塔科瑪星球的守護者。  
　　「她跟你很像。」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　Kal饒富趣味的說：「也有點像Roy。」  
　　Jason笑了一下，「那很好。」  
　　「Roy怎麼樣？」  
　　「我們分開很久了。」  
　　「噢……」男人覺得自己好像說錯什麼，「抱歉，我不曉得。」  
　　「沒關係，我沒提過。」Jason坐在一邊的石頭上，「陪她一下，讓她也記住你的心跳聲。」  
　　「小公主能記住心跳了？拉奧啊，你沒告訴過我！」Kal顯得有些雀悅。  
　　「總要有點驚喜。」  
　　「嘿，我能把她拋到空中嗎？輕輕的？」  
　　Jason皺了一下眉，似乎在猶豫。  
　　「我禁止所有人這麼做。」  
　　「所以我是第一個這麼做的人嗎？我保證會接住她的。」  
　　Jason還是在猶豫。  
　　「不是接不接住的問題……」但還是對Kal比出允許的動作。

　　Kal蹭蹭Zona柔軟的臉頰，然後輕輕的將她拋到空中。  
　　拋到空中……拋到……  
　　「Kal-EI你他媽說輕輕的！！」Jason立刻從石頭上跳下來。  
　　「不我真的沒用力……」  
　　只見Zona停在空中，無所畏懼的玩著自己的手指。  
　　「……是掉不掉得下來的問題……」Jason也看得發愣了，他以為Zona學會漂浮至少還要再大些，但他不敢冒險。  
　　「Kal你還站在那站什麼！立刻把Zona帶下來！」  
　　「好……」  
　　超人飛上天空時地上發出空氣輕微爆炸的聲音，紅色披風在空中飛揚，藍色身影抓住他女兒，低頭背著陽光對他微笑。  
　　Jason已經很久沒看到這樣的景象了……他已經很久沒敢再懷念這樣的景象了……

　　「Zona？小公主？」接回Zona的時候Jason左右看看女兒，深怕她就此少了什麼。  
　　Zona小小的手在他面前揮舞，嘴角彎了一個彎度，玩得很開心。  
　　「妳可別再隨便飄起來了……」他可捨不得在她身上綁鉛塊以保證她能乖乖待在地面上。  
　　「抱歉，Jason，我沒想到會這樣。」  
　　「遲早的事，在你面前飄起來總比在Bruce他們面前飄起來好。」

 

26.

　　安靜的安全屋開出一個時空通道，Jason帶著女兒從裡面走出。  
　　蝙蝠全家在那等著他。

　　「……」Oops……  
　　蝙蝠俠、夜翼、紅羅賓、羅賓，每個人都繃著臉站在那。  
　　Jason靜靜的站在那像偷腥被抓到的貓。

　　「小翅膀，你……天吶……」夜翼首先開口，他走上去擁住Jason的肩膀。  
　　「大紅，別再一聲不吭的離開了。」Tim也上去抱住他。  
　　Damian有些彆扭的輕抱一下Jason，接過Zona，「要走也別把公主帶走。」

　　蝙蝠俠安靜的像座沉默的雕像，他的臉色不是普通的難看。  
　　「呃，老大，我們不用這麼嚴肅好嗎……」  
　　蝙蝠俠一步一步走過來，靴子的聲音每一下都響在他們耳邊，沈重又黑暗。

　　Jason被拉進一個懷抱之中，男人緊緊擁著他的背，像那天雪夜裡他帶著懷孕的消息回來，男人沒有給他一巴掌，沒有對他咆哮，就只是像現在這樣抱住他。  
　　「回來就好。」他還是這麼說，「回來就好。」這次他說了兩遍。

　　一股暖意竄進Jason的喉嚨，他吞下口水，猶豫了一下伸出手抱住男人的背部。

　　「我回來了。」

 

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 我已經夠吵了妳還比我更吵：霹靂布袋戲裡頭魚宛兒說過的話，也是對她女兒，總覺得很適合讓jason說出口～
> 
> 以下整理  
> Kal是jason跟法外者在宇宙飛行的時候意外拾到個母盒的主人，他是另一個維度的clark．Kent  
> Kal世界跟jason他的們世界很相似，只是他們只有男、女兩種性別，kal的世界在他們撿到母盒前他的地球就已經毀滅了，在幾年的宇宙旅行後，定居在一個跟地球氣候有點像的星球，並且也當起守護者角色  
> Clark跟jason跟部份知情者告知他們分手，只有roy、diana、jimmy知道他們還在一起  
> Kal會在jason的熱潮期過來噴上clark的原味香水假裝自己是alpha，並與clark交換身份跟交換情報以免被識破，能再次見到聯盟的夥伴他還蠻開心的，只是不擅長說謊所以常被覺得心不在焉  
> Jason的身體其實早已對避孕藥產生抗藥性，氪星人的種不易讓人類懷孕，他們就一直以為是避孕藥起了作用  
> Clark並不知道jason已經懷孕  
> Jason崩潰的時候roy找來kal，他才發現clark已經離開，同時也發現jason已然懷孕  
> Jason當下立刻讓roy(他沒告訴他懷孕的事)改造他的手錶讓它的紀錄保持照著未懷孕的紀錄走  
> 之後roy進入正義聯盟，與jason分開，兩人不歡而散  
> Jason不願告訴任何人他懷孕的事，而且還很想繼續接任務  
> Kal後來說服他到自己的維度養胎，jason把錶寄回去給bruce後重此消失  
> 他一直留著頭髮沒剪，新長出來的部份是紅髮  
> 氪星人的嬰兒會在母體待上十二個月多才臨盆  
> 待在kal維度的jason不斷被逼著不能說髒話、不能抽菸、不能喝酒（那裡也沒菸可以抽  
> Kal對他寶寶比他對寶寶還嚴格  
> 肚子大得差不多時Kal說服jason回到家族去待產，孩子已經沒有父親不能沒有家族  
> Jason使用他們維度的染髮劑(不會傷害到母體跟嬰兒)，把頭髮染黑後回到地球把自己偽裝成懷孕的女BETA（雖然他很高很壯……  
> 他在高譚待了一個月才總算去找Leslie，這一個月他翻譯了塔科瑪星球幫他做的產撿報告，並偽裝成地球上不同醫院的產撿報告，還剪剪裁裁以假亂真，最後怕蝙蝠俠親自來看會被識破，就燒光光了  
> 只有Leslie不會把氪星人的孩子通報給各種機構  
> 他待在kal維度的時候他們的科技已經可以達到把母盒縮小放進手機裡，讓兩個不同的維度可以用手機訊息聯繫  
> Jason回wayne家後就沒再進去過蝙蝠洞，他知道裡面有夠多的氪星石  
> 他不知道蝙蝠俠什麼時候會因為什麼原因把氪星石拿出來，還是別進去比較好  
> 當然zona出生後他也沒空進去  
> 差不多就是這樣
> 
> 啊  
> 還有  
> Bruce什麼都知道，因為他是蝙蝠俠  
> 以上


End file.
